


winter harmonies

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pitch Perfect AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Maybe giving Kuroo head would shut him up a bit, </i> Tsukishima mused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter harmonies

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsukki week day 8: battle of the trash heap  
> pitch perfect au because i'm going through a phase

"Hey, hey, ready for our first riff-off?" Hinata asked excitedly, tugging on Tsukishima's sleeve.

Tsukishima shoved him off with a scoff. "It's not that big of a deal. Riff-offs aren't even real competitions."

Hinata wasn't brought down so easily, as usual. "Yeah, but the Nekomelodies are gonna be there! Our fated rivals! It'll be the Battle of the Trash Heap!"

"Yes, I _know._ It's all that you idiots have been talking about for the entire month," Tsukishima rolled his eyes and slipped on his headphones around his neck before pulling on his coat.

He had always loved music, whether it was singing or just listening to it. Joining Karasound Machine seemed like a good opportunity, and since Yamaguchi had been accepted too, Tsukishima decided that he might as well. It was just a club though-he didn't see why all of the other members were so heavily invested in it.

A booming voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Let's go, guys! Remember to have fun, and to _destroy_ those Nekemelodies," Daichi ordered. Ah, Daichi, their beloved leader. Tsukishima liked him, even if he was really enthusiastic-at least he wasn't obnoxious about it.

The group crowded out of the door of their small shared house, Nishinoya and Tanaka leading with excited shouts. Tsukishima already had a headache.

They walked to the designated meeting place, a skate park, as it was close enough to their house to not bother with the hassle of trying to jam in 12 fully-grown guys into a few cars. It was a bit chilly for a November evening, but Tsukishima figured that the majority of the group didn't notice it at all considering the way they were jumping around eagerly even more than usual. This Battle of the Trash Heap thing must have been a bigger deal than Tsukishima originally anticipated.

When they arrived to the park, there were already several other a cappella groups there. Hinata immediately sprinted over to a group to talk to some kid with dyed blonde hair. The other freshmen of Karasound Machine, Tsukishima included, stood back awkwardly as the rest of their group headed over towards Hinata and the guys that seemed to be part of the same group as Hinata's friend.

"I think those are the Nekomelodies," Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima. "Should we go talk to them too?"

Tsukishima shrugged, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "I guess."

"Do you think they're good?" Kageyama asked, practically glaring at their opposition. That guy needed to chill.

"Does it matter?" Tsukishima snarked. "Let's just go."

They made their way towards the others, Yamaguchi darting his eyes around nervously while Kageyama was still scrutinizing them.

Some of the members from both groups perked up when they noticed their presence.

"Are these those new kids you were telling me about?" One of the Nekomelodies strolled up to them, eyeing them up and down. He was tall, and his black hair was really messy. Was that supposed to look cool? College was weird. He was still kind of attractive though, Tsukishima supposed.

Daichi grunted in affirmation, causing the guy to smirk. "So, can you guys sing?"

 _I hate him already,_ Tsukishima thought. Who did that guy think he was, acting all pompous to some people he didn't even know?

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Tsukishima responded smoothly. Yamaguchi stood frozen in fear, and Kageyama had wandered off towards Hinata. Perfect, they were no help at all.

Tsukishima brushed past the tall guy to join Sugawara and Ennoshita, who were talking to a short brunette that introduced himself to Tsukishima as Yaku.

"Sorry about Kuroo. He loves to provoke people, but he's really not that bad," Yaku sighed, glancing over at the guy that had spoken to Tsukishima.

"He's also the leader of the Nekomelodies," Suga added. "And he's a good singer. _Really_ good."

Suga winked at him, and Tsukishima couldn't fight off the blush that rose to his face.

"Stop harassing the freshmen, Suga." Daichi clapped a hand onto Suga's shoulder, popping out of nowhere to save Tsukishima. He was a godsend, bless him. Suga laughed and dropped the subject, although he did peek over mischievously at Tsukishima a few more times.

"Did I hear my name?" Tsukishima heard a smug voice ask. Oh, fuck no.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name back there, blondie."

Tsukishima took a deep breath before turning to face Kuroo, who was standing much too close to him for comfort. "Tsukishima," he spat, not trying to discuss the coldness that must have been in his gaze. Kuroo wasn't visibly daunted at all, damn it. How was this guy able to rile him up so much this quickly, and why couldn't Tsukishima piss him off at all?

"I look forward to hearing you sing, Tsukishima-san. You seem pretty confident."

Tsukishima bristled, but he didn't get the chance to reply.

"All of the teams have arrived, so let's start the riff-off!" The announcer yelled. There were cheers throughout the park as everyone gathered into their groups.

"Ah, I'll see you in a bit then, Tsukki," Kuroo smiled, and it looked more genuine than his previous smirk. Huh.

But.... 'Tsukki?' _Damn it, how'd he get the last word..._ Tsukki groused as he watched Kuroo's retreating back.

"Wow, Tsukishima actually looks fired up for once!" Hinata laughed when all of Karasound Machine was assembled.

"Shut up," he snapped. Silence fell over the park as the announcer cleared his throat to begin.

The categories flew by, one group being eliminated each time until it was just Karasound Machine against the Nekomelodies. Tsukishima was having more fun than he expected, even if he didn't solo. It was only his first riff-off, and he definitely wasn't so sure of his ability to go out there alone, but it was still thrilling to hear the other groups. Singing with his own group was fun as well-now he could hear how well they could sing under pressure and without practice rather than rehearsed performances and the awful covers he heard every morning in the showers.

He was also a bit nervous to go against the Nekomelodies. Every one of them was amazing, and a few of the older kids were individually leagues ahead of some entire groups.

"And the final category is...songs about sex!" Excited murmuring filled the area, both teams huddling up to plan. Nishinoya was the first one out, starting off with S&M by Rihanna. _Kageyama_ of all people was the person to run up and provide the main accompaniment.

 _What the hell,_ Tsukishima couldn't help thinking as he watched Kageyama practically grind on Nishinoya. A quick look at the rest of his team revealed that they seemed to share Tsukishima's sentiment, but whatever. He would definitely have to tease Kageyama about this later. He never thought he'd see the day that Kageyama would be singing, "Chains and whips excite me," especially in public.

The rest of the team vocalized softly, allowing Nishinoya and Kageyama to take the spotlight until they were interrupted by some guy that kind of looked like Tanaka-Tsukishima faintly remembered that his name was Taketori, or something. Taketora?

"Sucking too hard on my lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down," he began, the other Nekomelodies joining him. Tsukishima's eyes widened when he noticed Kuroo smirking right at him as he sang, and the innuendoes of the song appeared at the forefront of his mind.

 _Maybe giving him head would shut him up a bit,_ Tsukishima mused before he finally realized in horror what he had just thought.

"And you make me feel, yeah you make me feel so shiny and new," a sweet voice belted out from somewhere beside Tsukishima, effectively shutting up the other team. _That's another way to get them quiet, I guess._

Sugawara sure pulled off the whole innocent virgin thing really well, considering that the entire team knew that he was actually a little devil. His light voice resonated throughout the park beautifully, but he was cut off by Yaku.

"Sex, baby, let's talk about you and me," Yaku had a nice voice with a great range, which was accentuated by the harmonizing from his team-he was definitely one of the best a cappella singers Tsukishima had ever heard.

Tsukishima suddenly thought of a song to retaliate with, and seeing as the rest of Karasound Machine didn't seem to have any ideas...

He glanced over to Daichi, eyes hopeful. Daichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment-understandable, as Tsukishima rarely presented any initiative towards anything in the club-but he eventually nodded. Tsukishima strolled up to Yaku boldly, literally looking down on him and grinning. The brunette stepped back when Tsukishima tapped his chest while he sang, the melodic words flowing easily.

"Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you, like you want me to." A higher voice harmonized with Tsukishima behind him, but his team left him alone in the vanguard. He continued without hesitation, exhilaration coursing through his body.

He admittedly panicked a little bit when the Nekomelodies' leader sidled up to him, nose to nose with Tsukishima and completely unfazed.

"And I guess that's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me."

Oh god, Kuroo's singing was gorgeous, what the hell. He hit each note flawlessly, his deep voice giving the song a sultry tone-holy shit, did he just wink at Tsukishima? That _asshole._ Kuroo backed up a step before continuing,

"I know I can't help myself, you're all in the world to me. It feels like the first time," Kuroo could've sang the entire thing alone and still managed to paralyze Tsukishima, but it sounded even better with the rest of the Nekomelodies, if possible. Daichi dragged Tsukishima away so that he wasn't standing there and gawking at Kuroo like an idiot. _Truly a godsend._

Tsukishima's mind was fried for the rest of the riff-off, barely recognizing it when Hinata rapped and consequently claimed their victory. Even the loud cheers afterwards didn't shake him out of his daze.

"So, it seems like you enjoyed yourself,  
Tsukishima," Suga quipped after the initial hype died down.

"Uhhh..."

"Great job, Tsukki!" Kuroo barged in after shaking hands with Daichi. "Although we _have_ won for the past 6 years, as I was just telling Daichi, so we're still in the lead," he laughed.

Shit, Tsukishima couldn't _function_ right now, how was he supposed to deal with Kuroo? And, great, Suga just up and left him alone. Devil.

"Hey, you okay?" Kuroo frowned. "Tsukki? If you want to go on a date with me, then don't respond."

" _What?_ "

Kuroo chuckled with a shrug. "Sorry, I really thought that would work, considering how you were just standing there."

"Shut up," he groused.

Kuroo held up his hands in surrender. "I said sorry! Also, you did well today, especially since it was your first riff-off. According to your teammates, it was the first time you actually showed interest in a cappella."

"I wouldn't have joined if I wasn't interested. I'm just not as hot-blooded as those morons. This is just a club."

"Yeah, well, this club is important to some of us. You too, evidently, even if you won't admit it."

"Why do you even care?" Tsukishima lashed out. Kuroo raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Because I think you have a lot of potential. I wouldn't mind coaching you a bit since we have similar singing voices, if you were up for it. And, as you already know, I wanna go on a date with you."

They both stayed quiet for a moment, Tsukishima trying to absorb what Kuroo had told him while the black haired boy looked at him expectantly.

"Fine," he eventually replied. Kuroo's eyes lit up but then narrowed almost immediately.

"Fine to what?"

"Um, everything. Coaching, a date... _One_ date, mind you, stop looking so happy," he grumbled. Kuroo beamed, that real, pure smile that Tsukishima had caught a glimpse of earlier that night.

Maybe Kuroo wasn't as bad as Tsukishima initially thought.

Tsukishima took that back as soon as Kuroo proceeded to announce to everyone that he had "scored a date with Tsukki!", even though his enthusiasm was kind of cute...

Oh, Tsukishima was fucked. He decided that he really didn't mind, though.

**Author's Note:**

> songs mostly from the riff off in pitch perfect, but lollipop is from pitch perfect 2


End file.
